Sexto año en Hogwarts: El Reencuentro
by Liz Granger Potter
Summary: Harry y Ron tienen hecho un antiguo pacto, del cual, ni siquiera ellos se acuerdan... Quizas este año llegue el momento de un reencuentro.


Prologo

Después de que los merodeadores se graduaron de Hogwarts. Lily Evans y James Potter se casaron en presencia de sus amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Molly y Arthur Weasley (ellos ya tenían mas tiempo graduados y Molly estaba embarazada por 6ta. Vez), Nicole y Alex Barton, Martin y Karla Cohen, Marian y Mark Geller.

Después de 1 mes. (N.A. como por arte de magia), todos los hombres se enteraron de que serian papás. No habia otro tema que no fuera el de los bebes. Claro que Sirius, Lupin y Colagusano se peleaban por decidir quien seria el padrino de quien.

Molly dio a luz a un bebe pelirrojo ojiazul. Al que decidieron llamar Ron.

Después de 9 meses, que según James y los demás fueron los 9 meses mas rápidos que ha vivido. Se encontraban en la sala de espera del Hospital Privado Carolina de Londres:

¿Por qué se tardan tanto? - James. Seguido de un asentimiento de parte de Alex, Martin y Mark.

Claro! Porque se tardan tanto en sacar a un pequeño ser de una persona! – Contesto sarcásticamente Lupin

Como tu no estas a punto de tener que tener que ser responsable? Verdad Cornamenta? – Dijo en broma Sirius.

¡Cállense los 2! – Gritaron a coro los futuros padres.

Mientras discutían, no se dieron cuenta que habia alrededor de 3 doctores esperando a que se callaran para dar una magnifica noticia.

- SEÑORES! ESTAN EN UN HOSPITAL, SERIAN TAN AMABLES DE CERRAR LA BOCA! – Grito uno de los doctores.

Todos guardaron silencio, mientras Sirius pensaba:

- Me recuerda a la Profesora McGonagall –

Después un doctor continúo:

- Me agradece decir que la familia Cohen tiene una nueva integrante. Bella y sana.

- Niña? Supongo que alguien me debe 10 galeones, verdad Martin? – Dijo Lupin.

- Cállate Lunático. Cuando puedo ver a mi bebe y a mi esposa, doctor? – Pregunto desesperado Martin.

- Si gusta, puede pasar al cuarto 12. Ahí esta su esposa con su bebe –

Martin no ocupo escucharlo 2 veces y salio disparado hacia la habitación 12.

El doctor giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió al elevador.

Otro de los doctores, el mas joven de los 3, dijo a Alex"

- Mmmm! Sr. Barton. Mis noticias son casi igual a las de mi colega. Solo que su esposa acaba de dar a luz a una niña preciosa y lo deben de estar esperando en la habitación 7-

- Guau! 2 mujeres más en el grupo! Creo que no podré soportar otras 2 voces diciendo: " _Por favor, espérenme! No se que ponerme!"_ – Dijo en broma Sirius.

Martin salio de la sala de espera antes de que Sirius terminara su frase, en camino a la habitación 7, acompañado por el doctor.

El último doctor espero a que Peter dejara de reírse del chiste de Sirius para decir lo que James estaba esperando desde hace 9 meses.

- James, Lily acaba de dar a luz a un pequeño niño con cabello negro azabache y alborotado. Creo que tiene que ser tuyo.

Sirius rió por el comentario del doctor, mientras James pensaba que ahora si era el hombre mas feliz en el planeta, y se lamentaba porque su hijo tuvo que heredar el eterno problema de cabello de los Potter.

- En que habitación se encuentra Lily y el "pequeño" James, doctor? – Pregunto Lupin, viendo que aparentemente James no reaccionaba.

- Claro, esta en la habitación 31. Si quieren adelantarse, ire un poco mas tarde, a revisar a la dama – Dijo el doctor.

Antes de que el doctor diera media vuelta hacia la salida de la sala de espera, se vio quitado del camino por los merodeadores.

Después de 1 día de reposo en el hospital, dieron de alta a Lily, Karla, Nicole y Marian.

Ya que las mamas salieron del hospital, lo que seguía era poner nombre a sus hijas e hijo. La niña de Martin y Karla se llamaría Rachel, Giovanna seria el nombre de la hija de Nicole y Alex. Marian y Mark bautizarían a su hija como Jennifer. Pero... No se decidían para poner el nombre al bebe Potter, como lo llamaba Sirius y Dumbledore, pero después de varios pleitos, Lily se decidió:

- ¡YA BASTA! Es MI bebe y yo digo que se llamara Harry – Grito Lily

- Pero, Lily – Dijo Sirius – Imagínate Harry James Potter Evans, ¡Pobre niño!-

- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate! – Dijo James. – Esta bien cariño, lo llamaremos Harry.

Ya que registraron a los bebes, tanto en el Ministerio muggle como en el mágico, decidieron hacer un picnic.

- Oooye, Lunático, donde dejaste a Harry – Pregunto Sirius "inocentemente".

- YO? – Contesto Lupin – JAMES TE LO ENCARGO A TI! –

- Ya se. Pero es que mientras el niño se divertía mirando una TAZA, yo fui a platicar con alguien.-

- ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE PERDISTE AL BEBE DE LILY Y JAMES POR ESTAR COQUETEANDO? Y TE APUESTO QUE SI TE PREGUNTO EL NOMBRE DE TU VICTIMA, NI SIQUIERA TE VAS A ACORDAR! – Grito el licántropo.

- Si lo quieres, o puedes, gritar un poco mas alto, porque creo que VOLDEMORT no te escucho – Dijo sarcásticamente Sirius.

Pero, ya era demasiado tarde, porque el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no lo escucho, pero Lily y James si:

- ¿Qué perdiste a mi hijo, SIRIUS BLACK? – Preguntaron gritando Lily y James.

- No es que lo haya perdido, es que estábamos jugando a las escondidas, y el muy canijo se esconde muy bien, demasiado bien, diría yo – Contesto Sirius mordiéndose las uñas.

Mientras todos veían para todos lado buscando a los bebes, porque ahora se dieron cuenta que ninguno sabia donde estaban sus hijos, se escucharon unas carcajadas, un lloriqueo y se vieron chispas rojas.

-¡Mama, Papa!- Llegaron gritando los gemelos Weasley – El hijo del 4 ojos trae una varita, y nos tiro quien sabe que hechizo y nos puso el pelo ROSA!-

- Como que mi hijo trae una varita? – Pregunto preocupado James.

- Ooops! – Dijo Sirius – Ese mocoso me quito mi varita cuando estaba ligando con la tipa de la blusa roja –

- ¿Qué que? SIRIUS CANUTO BLACK te juro por mi vida que si algo le pasa a Harry por tu culpa, te ahorco! – Grito histéricamente Lily.

- Siii, preocúpense por el chamaco que esta armado y no por los del cabello rosa -

Dijo Fred (o George) sarcásticamente.

James y Lily corrieron a buscar a Harry antes de que dejara sin cabello al resto de los niños.

Cuando James llego a la orilla del lago, Jennifer estaba llorando a lágrima viva porque Harry y Ron le cortaron el cabello.

James pensó que esta vez si se le iba a armar, pero su instinto bromista no dejaba de ponerlo orgulloso. Pero, el James bromista ahora no estaba con los merodeadores, y no quería que Harry pensara que estaba correcto lo que hizo, porque la próxima vez podría ser Lily.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS Y RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Que creen que hicieron? – Grito la mamá de Jennifer que acaba de llegar acompañada del resto. – Lily y Molly, a ver como le hacen pero quiero el cabello de mi hija como antes –

Mark, que no entendía porque armaba tanto escándalo si fue simplemente una travesura, que seguramente el o ella hicieron antes. – Vamos cariño, si solo tenía como 3 pelos-

- Pero, no eran feos nadie dijo eso – Confirmo el esposo al ver la cara de Marian.

-_Ti tieto _– Dijeron Ron y Harry al unísono.

Todos se quedaron con cara de . Y las mujeres exclamaron un AH!

- Mi hijo acaba de decir su primera palabra – Exclamo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

- también Ron – Dijo Molly, quien no cabía de felicidad.

- Eso ni siquiera es una palabra – Dijo Sirius con una cara de "no entiendo a las mamás" – Pero no hay nada que un pequeño hechizo no puede arreglar – Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro y con una cara de travesura aproximándose.

Después de ese día de campo, el tema de conversación eran la primeras "palabras" de la nueva generación de merodeadores. Cosa que harto a Sirius, a tal grado q investigo un hechizo para hacer que un bebe hablara bien. Lo encontró, y hechizo a los bebes, cosa por la que casi lo matan, pero al final lo agradecieron. Lupin y Sirius decidieron hacer una fiesta en casa de Lily y James...

-Pero porque en mi casa? – Preguntaba Lily – Quien lo decidió?

- Es que Lilian, veras, todos hicimos una votación y los Potter-Evan perdieron – Dijo Sirius

- Pero como q perdimos, si no estábamos presentes – Pregunto James

- Eso es algo q nunca sabras – Le contesto Remus.

Ya que no podrian ganarles a todos los merodeadores en su contra, decidieron hacer la dichosa reunion.

El día de la fiesta llego, pero como no querian interrupciones tipo: Me cortaron el cabello! ; o, el hijo del 4 ojos de pinto el pelo. Decidieron contratar a una niñera que cuidara de los pequeños diablillos, como les decia Sirius. Ya que llegaron todos a casa de los Potter, vieron q la niñera era una de las primas de Sirius: Nimphadora Tonks.

Cosa q no les agrado a los bebes, ya que siendo una bruja iba a estar armada en su contra, mas que una muggle.

- si nos queremos divertir y hacer ese duelo para derrotarlos nos tenemos que deshacer de la niñera – Dijeron las chicas

- Si claro, para derrotarnos, no querrán decir para ser derrotadas? – pregunto Ron

- Bueno pues, nos estamos saliendo del tema – Exclamaron Rachel y Harry al mismo tiempo.

- Oook, vamos a concentrarnos – Dijo Jennifer. Y empezaron a hacer su plan anti-niñera. Mientras que en la fiesta...

-No crees q los niños estan demasiados callados? – Pregunto Lyly a Mark.

- Vamos Lilian, diviertete, Lupin dice que Tonks es una profesional.

Y de repente escucharon pasos rapidos, un grito histerico bajando por las escaleras.

Llego la niñera bañada en una cosa verde asquerosa.

- Pero, que paso, Tonks? – Pregunto preocupado Lupin.

- ESOS MALDITOS MINI MERODEADORES, QUE CLARAMENTE SE NOTA DE QUIEN SON HIJOS – Dijo mirando a James y a el resto – ME BAÑARON EN ESTO! – Lo sentimos muchos – Dijo Kara – Toma 20 galeones – Y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón unas monedas doradas.

- Me voy, Gracias, por nada – Dijo enojada Nymphadora.

Mientras que en el cuarto de arriba los niños celebraban su triunfo.

- Oigan, no creen que suban a regañarnos – Pregunto Ron

- Si es cierto, mano – Dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos, aparentando q somos unos angelitos? – Dijo Harry, poniendo cara de "yo-no-rompi-un-plato".

- Zas – Dijo Giovanna

Peeero, antes de que entraran en personaje, la puerta se abrio y por ella entraron un James, Arthur, Martin y Mark muy molestos. Después de una regañada enorme, los padres salieron a continuar con su pachanga.

- Woau – Dijo Rachel – Ese si que fue un sermón, a veces me arrepiento de que Sirius nos haya hechizado.

- EXACTO – Dijo Jennifer

- Bueno, ese no va a ser pretexto para pelear, o si? – Pregunto Giovanna al mismo tiempo que Ron.

- CLARO QUE NO! – Grito el resto – No nos hicieron gastar nuestra mejor broma en esa tipa , que por cierto esta muy bonita, para q ahora no peleen!- Dijo George

- OK, en el armario del pasillo, nuestras mamas dejaron sus bolsos, por lo tanto, sus varitas, así que vamos por ellas – Dijo enérgicamente Harry.

Y muy sigilosamente salierondel cuarto, y cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar al dichoso armario. Cada uno fue por la bolsa de su mamá mientras los gemelos vigilaban el borde de la escalera.

- OK, estamos listos, y ustedes? – Pregunto Ron a las chicas, mientras Harry metia todo dentro de la bolsa de Lily.

- Si, solo que alguien sabe lo que es "la orden del fénix"? Pregunto Rachel.

-Eh?- Exclamaron todos, con cara de WHAT.

- Sip, miren aquí esta algo así como una moneda dorada, con una fénix y unas letras que creo que dicen orden del fénix – Explico Rachel, pasandoles la insignia.

- Ahora que lo dices, yo también vi una en la bolsa de mi mama, y se la he visto algunas veces a mi pa- Dijo Harry.

- Como sea! Seguramente es un club raro de adultos, que van al zoologico a ver pajaron quemarse- Dijo Ron. Todos rieron por el comentario de Ron, cruzaron el pasillo para comenzar su duelo.

- Bien- Dijo Fred con aires de superioridad porque el iba a serla de arbitro en el duelo. – Tenemos que actuar como profesionales, nada de maldiciones perdonables o pecadistas, como sea, a lo q me refieron no usen el umperio, o el ava cadabra. Aunque tengan 1 año y esten adelantados crei conveniente mencionarlo-

- Vamos Fred, no es como que estamos compitiendo por ser el proximo Dambludir, o si? – Dijo Ron

- ES VOLDEMORT – Dijo Jennifer. – Digo, DUMBLEDORE, ooopps, me confundi , es que como de los 2 hablan como si fueran los que deciden si deben ir al baño o no. – Se corrigió Jenny.

Y justo cuando iban a empezar a reirse otra vez, George les paro el avion.

- A ver, primero las damas, Jennifer contra Giovanna, la ganadora va a pelear contra Rachel, porque es la que me cae mejor- Dijo George, seguido de un asentimiento de parte de Fred. Giovanna le gano a Jennifer y a Rachel, ya que las petrifico. Luego peleo Ron contra Harry, y gano Ron, ya que a Harry se le cayo la varita.

Cuando Fred brinco para celebrar que sue hermano habia ganado, se tropezo, se pego en la cabeza con una mesa, y tumbo un jarron.

- SERAS BABOSO! – Grito Harry – Ese es el jarron que ha pasado de Potter en Potter, o de Evans en Evans, o de Potter en, AH! COMO SEA! Es muy viejo-

- UUUUUUU – Dijo el resto – No se porque los adultos se preocupan tanto por las cosas rucas, digo toma al barbudo por ejemplo – Dijo Fred. Todos soltaron una carcajada, u Giovanna se cayo al suelo de la risa, y dijo algun hechizo por error, que rozo a Ron en la oreja, le pego a Rachel en el Brazo, le corto a Harry cerca del ojo, y reboto en el suelo al techo, rompiendo una lampara, que debido a la potencia del hechizo hizo que todos los vidrios salieran volando, cortando mucho a los que estaban en el cuarto. Fue tanto el escandalo, que los adultos lo notaron, suebieron, y cuando llegaron...

- ¿!Pero que es esto! – Grito Molly Weasley. Después de arreglar todo con un _Fregoteo _ se percataron de que los niños tenian muchas cortadas.

- Giovis, querida, que paso? – Pregunto Lupin. Y así empezó a contar la historia, pero claro que poco a poco todos estaban relantando.

- No puedo creerlo, y yo que pensé que lo que dijo Tonks, era mentira, claro que tienen sangre de travesura en su sangre, si son hijos de los merodeadores – Dijo James, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

- Woau! Si Ojoloco se enterara de esto – Dijo Sirius como quien acaba de dar la noticia de que ha habido un robo de 1000 galeones – Tenemos aquí a 5 bellisimas mujeres, todas mamás, miembras honorarias de la orden del fénix, excelentes guerrera en la llucha contra Voldemort, y dejan sus varitas en el piso. Shhh! – Callo Sirius a Marian que iba a reclamar – Que hubiera pasado si 50 asquerosos enmascarados entran en la casa y ustedes sin defensa, y claro que pueden aparecerse en el piso de arriba, o correr escaleras arriba, pero eso solo guiaria a los mortifagos mas cerca de donde estan nuestros queridos bebes, lo que los pondría en peligro – Continuo Sirius con su sermón. Hasta que James lo paro.

- Bueno, canuto, amigo, creo que la regañada debe de ir para lo peques, no para las bellezas, no crees? – Pregunto guiñandoles un ojo coquetamente a Lily. – Eso dejalo a los esposos. – Concluyo con una picara sonrisa.

Después de eso, curaron a los bebes, pero después escucharon un ¡PLOP! En la sala, y bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Y como los niños no se querian quedar atras, los siguieron. Al llegar, justo frente a ellos estaba alguien a quien muchos temen, otro admiran, de cualquier manera, muy poderoso.

Todos se quedaron sin habla hasta que el visitante rompió el silencio.

- Parece que no les gusto la idea de mi visita – Pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Dumbledore, no es eso – Dijo James saludando al mago – Es que el hecho que estes aquí – Significa que algo ha pasado – Termino Lily.

-De hecho así es, algo inesperado acaba de ocurrir, he sido testigo de una revelacion de la vidente Sybill Trelawney –

- Ja! Dumbledores, ella no es una vidente, es un vil fraude – Dijo Molly Weasley

- Pero en este caso, si dijo una verdadera profecía – Contrarresto Dumbledores – Como ya les dije, yo estuve presente –

-Esta profecía, ¿Nos ayuda o nos perjudica, Albus? – Pregunto temeroso Lupin.

- Me temo que ambas – Dijo Dumbledore – Pero, Lily, James necesito hablar a solas con ustedes –

- Pero, Dumbledore, estamos juntos en esto, todos pertenecemos a la orden del Fénix, queremos estar presentes – Dijo Marian

-Claro que si, pero Lily y James, junto con otras 2 personas no presentes aquí, son a los que mas involucra esta profecía –

-Pero, Dumbledore – Sirius empezaba a alegar, pero Nicole lo paro – Si Dumbledore, quiere hablar con Lily y James, debe de ser algo delicado-

- No me importa Nicole, James y yo hemos sido inseparables desde que tenemos 11 años, si tiene que ver con James, también es de mi importancia – Reclamo Sirius.

- Canuto por favor – Dijo suplicante Lily. – Sirius, amigo, por favor ve con los demás arriba – Dijo James dándole a entender con la mirada, que el le informaría después.

Sirius capto el mensaje. – Esta bien – Y empezó a subir las escaleras.

- Lily, James, vamos a la cocina, creo que me vendría bien una taza de te – Dijo Dumbledore mientras emprendía su camino al comedor de la casa.

El resto siguió el ejemplo de Sirius y fueran escaleras arriba, mientras Lily y James seguian a Dumbledore.

En el comedor

- Bien Dumbledore, que significa todo esto? – Pregunto un preocupado James.

-Miren, lo que Trelawney predijo en un trance esta tarde, dice:

"_Aquel con el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro se aproxima... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido a la muerte del séptimo mes... El Señor Oscuro lo marcara como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconocerá... Uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... El único con el poder para destruir al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera..."_

Después de un momento de silencio, James hablo.

- Dumbledore, que significa esto? –

- Significa que solo una persona puede vencer definitivamente a Voldemort, y esa persona nacera a la muerte del séptimo mes – Contesto Dumbledore viendo directamente a Lily que parecía que se iba a desmayar.

- Julio 31 – Dijo de repente Lily – Aquel con el poder de derrotar a Lord Voldemort nacerá el 31 de Julio – Una expresión de temor se dibujo en el rostro de Lily Potter – Harry –

- Pero, Harry, no puede ser el único nacido el 31 de julio – Exclamo James.

- Nadie dijo que fuera el único, aparte de el esta otro niño nacido de padres que han desafiada al Innombrable en tres veces – Dijo Dumbledore con preocupación.

- Quien, Albus? – Pregunto James.

- Neville Longbottom, hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom – Contesto Dumbledore apareciendo 3 tazas de te.

-¿Cómo se supone que un bebe sea el que pueda o tenga que derrotar a Lord Voldemort? Pregunto James dándole un puñetazo a la pared. – No puede ser! Porque tiene que ser Harry uno de los posibles elegidos! – Normalmente, no le deseo ningún mal a nadie, pero en este caso espero que sea el hijo de Frank y Alice el que puede derrotar a Voldemort, y no mi hijo! – Dijo James mientras abrazaba a Lily para consolarla.

- Ustedes, ya saben, que contamos con espías dentro del grupo mas allegado a Voldemort – Dijo Dumbledore

- Snape – Exclamo Lily. – Pero, que tiene que ver Snape en esto? – Pregunto James.

-Pues, me informo, que Voldemort ha decidido que Harry es el que puede tener mas poder para derrotarle, que es Harry el que la profecía menciona – Dijo Dumbledore, tomando un sorbo de te.

- ¿!QUE! – Exclamo Lily – NO! No puede ser. O sea que mi hijo esta en peligro mortal por culpa de un estupido augurio de una vieja loca! – Lily estallo en sollozos abrazando más fuerte a James.

- Albus, como es que Voldemort supo de la profecía? – Pregunto James con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

- Creo que en el momento en que Sybill entro en trance, habia alguien escuchando aparte de mi, ese alguien, seguramente perteneciente al grupo de mortifagos – Contesto mirando a James con pena.

-OK, Dumbledore, creo que sabes que nosotros haríamos lo que fuera para derrotar a Voldemort, pero no a costas de Harry – Dijo James.

- Claro que lo se – Dijo Dumbledore – Aparte que en ningún momento pensé en poner a Harry en un peligro mayor –

-Dumbledore – Lily empezó a hablar mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejilla mojando su cabello rojo – Por favor, ayúdanos a poner a salvo a Harry – Dijo suplicante.

- Claro Lily – Dumbledore se puso de pie – He pensado en utilizar el encantamiento _Fidelio_, han escuchado de el? –

- Si, es un hechizo que esconde a las personas, siendo solo una persona, el guardián secreto, el que sabe su ubicación – Contesto James haciendo memoria de sus años de estudio

- Exacto – Asintió Dumbledore acomodándose su capa – Me imagino que querrán hablar con sus amigos –

James, asintió.

- Bueno, me retiro, tengo que hablar con los Longbottom. Mañana los espero en el cuartel - Y así como llego, desapareció, dejando a Lily y James con demasiadas cosas en mente.

- Cariño, necesito tiempo para asimilar todo. Puedes tu decirlo al resto? – Pregunto Lily a James, mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

- Claro – Dijo James tomando de la mano a su esposa, emprendiendo e camino hacia el segundo piso.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Lily se separo de su esposo, y fue al cuarto, James tomo un largo suspiro viendo a su esposa alejarse, pensando que tanto Harry como ella, estaban en un peligro inimaginable.

Mientras Dumbledore les explicaba a lily y James, en el cuartode juegos...

- No entiendo que puede ser tan importante como para que Dumbledore solo lo pueda hablar con Lily y James –Decía Karla.

-Apoyo totalmente a Karla – Dijo Sirius mientras empezaba a dar vueltas en su forma de perro. Todos asintieron ante el comentario de Sirius.

- Hey! Oigan, no creen que tenemos que confiar en las decisiones de Dumbledore? – Pregunto Lupin intentando poner orden.

- Pero el también tiene que confiar en nosotros – Reclamo Mark.

A partir de este momento, James llega al cuarto de juegos y se reune con el resto.

- ¿Estaban hablando de mi ¿ - Pregunto James entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras el.

- James, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué les dijo Dumbledore? ¿ Donde esta Lily?- Todos empezaron a disparar preguntas.

- ¡B A S T A ¡ - Grito Arthur – Ahora si, James que paso? –

- Gracias Arthur – Dijo James, y empezó a relatar todo lo que Dumbledore les habia dicho, desde la profecía hasta el hechizo.

Ya que termino.

- ¿Eso significa que en manos de Harry esta el bien del mundo? – Pregunto Nicole con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Si -contesto James mientras se tiraba en un sillón – Escuchen, no quiero que piensen que los estoy corriendo pero Lily y yo necesitamos tiempo para pensar – Dijo James apesumbrado.

- Te entendemos completamente camarada – Dijo Alex – Martin, Mark, Arthur, vamos por los niños al cuarto de Harry – Y todos salieron después de despedirse de Jame, Sirius y Lupin. – Las vemos abajo, vamos a irnos por polvos flu – Dijo Martin a las mujeres.

- James, creo que esta de mas mencionarlo, pero cuentas con el apoyo de todos, OK? – Dijo Karla abrazando a James.

- Karla tiene razón, cuentas con nosotros para todo en lo que te podamos ayudar – Dijo Marian.

- Se los agradezco chicas – Dijo James agradecido.

- No hay de que – Dijo Nicole – Voy a despedirme de Lilian, me acompañan? –

- Si, vamos. Adiós James, Sirius, Lupin – Dijeron Marian y Karla.

- Minutos después, se escucho el crepitar de las llamas, lo que significaba que todos se habían ido usando la red flu.

Los 3 merodeadores, que en tiempos pasados, reían, bromeaban, y rompían corazones, Estaban con un nudo en la garganta, por lo que habia un silencio triste.

Lupin observaba fotos de la época del colegio, Sirius apretaba una pelota con furia, y James observaba la snitch que era la causa de miles de suspiros en sus paseos por el lago en Hogwarts.

- Y, James, como estas manejando la noticia? – Pregunto Lupin, rompiendo el silencio.

- Pues te diré, Lunático, que todavía no puedo asimilar el hecho de que mi familia corra tanto peligro – Contesto James apoyando su cara en sus manos.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien – Intento consolarlo Remus, obligándose a sonar convincente – No permitiremos que algo le pase a Harry, a Lily o a ti, verdad Canuto? –

-Claro que no – Sirius sonaba muy seguro – Entonces van a usar el encantamiento _Fidelio? –_

- Lo mas seguro es que si – Contesto mirando fijamente a sus 2 amigos de la infancia – Claro que necesitamos un guardián -.

-Mira, James, creo que lo mejores investigar bien todo acerca del hechizo, seguramente el guardián secreto tiene que cumplir con algunos requisitos –

- Yo habia pensado que alguno de ustedes aceptara – Dijo James

- Amigo, sabes que no importa cual de los 2 sea, pero tienes que tener plena confianza en quien escojas, OK? –

-Claro – Dijo James.

-Mira, me voy a ir a mi casa. Creo que en mi biblioteca debo de tener algunos libros con información acerca de este hechizo, volveré mañana para ver como siguen, esta bien? – Dijo Lupin, tomándose el último trago de agua de su vaso, y colocándose su capa. – Despídeme de Lily y de Harry –Adiós James- Abrazo a su amigo y le dijo palabras de aliento a su amigo de la infancia – No te preocupes James, pase lo que pase, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, después de todo, tu me apoyaste siempre, no? – Gracias Remus, no se que haría sin tu apoyo.

- Adiós Sirius, nos vemos mañana – Se despidió de igual manera de Sirius – Quédate a pasar la noche aquí, creo que James necesita mucho de nuestro apoyo – No te preocupes, así será. Nos vemos en la mañana.-

Lupin se desapareció haciendo un ligero PLOP.

Después de un silencio, mientras los dos amigos, decidían que decir. James rompió el silencio.

- Sirius, sabes que a ti te confiaría mi vida –

- Espera Cornamenta, tu sabes que te quiero como un hermano, al igual que quiero a Lily y a Harry como un Hijo, pero, prefiero que escojas a alguien mas para ser el guardián secreto. Me sentiría mas seguro si yo puede seguirle los pasos, ya sea para protegerlo o para vigilar que no habrá el pico.

- Pero Canuto, no confió en nadie más, que en ti para tener la responsabilidad de la seguridad de mi esposa y de mi hijo – Dijo James levantándose del sillón.

- Si de responsabilidades hablamos – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa – No soy el indicado - Estoy bromeando, claro que yo doy mi vida por ti, por Lily o por Harry, pero seria mejor si creamos una finta, así como en el Quidditch –

- A que te refieres, Canuto? – Pregunto James no muy seguro de querer escuchar.

Sirius se levanto de su asiento, y se dirigió a una maqueta de un campo de Quidditch, con los colores de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

- Mira, digamos que el guardián de Slytherin es Voldemort, yo soy un cazador de Gryffindor y por ejemplo, Peter, es otro cazador. Yo hago como que mi objetivo es meter la Quaffle en el aro, pero en el ultimo momento se la paso a Peter. Voldemort se confunde, y Peter anota. –

James comenzaba a entender. – Entonces el objetivo en la maqueta, es anotar. Pero en la vida real, el anotar, seria proteger a Harry y a Lily – Dijo James.

- Y a ti- Dijo Sirius – No te quiero preocupar, pero tu también estas en peligro, amigo.

- Lo se, pero me preocupa mas Lily y Harry – Dijo James pasando un brazo por el hombro de Sirius. – Pasaras la noche aquí?

- Creo que si, si no hay ningún inconveniente, dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes.-

- Por supuesto – exclamo James – No tengo ánimos de ir a la cama, un trago en el estudio? –

-Como te puedo rechazar eso, Cornamenta? – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

Mientras iban camino al estudio, Sirius le dijo a James.- Quiero que sepas, que así sea con mi vida, yo te protegeré a ti, a Lily y a Harry –

Los ojos de James se empezaron a poner llorosos. – Prefiero que me prometas otra cosa, si algo me pasa a mí o a Lily, por favor júrame que vas a cuidar de Harry como si fuera tu hijo –

- No necesitas ni pedirlo, amigo- Pero prefiero cuidar tus espaldas y las de Lily, y que ustedes puedan cuidar a Harry .-

Al día siguiente, Lily se levanto, y comenzó a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

- "El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor oscuro nacerá a la muerte del séptimo mes"-

- ¿Cómo se supone que podamos vivir con esto, como piensa Dumbledore, que podré sobrellevar la carga de que uno de los magos mas poderosos, esta tras mi hijo? – Todas estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Lily Potter, hasta que se dio cuenta que James no estaba a su lado, se levanto, pensando que ya se habría levantado, pero no lo encontró ni en el baño, fue al cuarto de Harry y encontró a su bebe escalando fuera de la cuna.

- ! HARRY! Por las Barbas de Merlín, un día de estos, te voy a encontrar leyendo un libro de pociones! –

Cargo a Harry, y cuando abrió la puerta del Estudio para revisar la hora, encontró a su marido y a Sirius, tirados en el suelo, dormidos. – Que lindos se ven – Pensó Lilian.

-James, Sirius- Dijo con un tono de voz no muy alto, pero si lo suficiente para que pudieran escucharla – Levántense, tenemos reunión en la Orden-

James y Sirius se despertaron bostezando y estirándose. – Buenos días, amor – Dijo James intentando dar un beso en la boca a su esposa, pero esta se hizo para atrás – Primero, lávate la boca, no crees? – Y James, torciendo los ojos, fue para el baño.

- Hola Lily, espero que no te haya molestado que te haya robado a tu amado por una noche – Dijo Sirius poniéndose los zapatos. – Para nada, James, ahora mas que nunca ocupa de tu apoyo, y para serte honesta, yo también- Dijo Lily dirigiendo una sonrisa a Canuto- Pero, que haces, si te vas a tu casa para alistarte no podrás desayunar y llegaras tarde a la Orden, para nada, ve y busca algo de ropa de James, y te puedes alistar después de el, yo voy a bajar a preparar el desayuno, por favor, dile a James que cambie a Harry, mis padres lo cuidaran hoy –

Sirius, viendo al pequeño, digo – Lily, no creo que debas dejar a Harry en una zona muggle, de hecho, no creo que ni tus papás estén seguros en su casa, porque no les sugieres, que se vayan a vivir por un tiempo a mi casa? Todas las personas relacionadas con este travieso, deben estar precavidas –

- Seguramente tienes razón, pero, hoy no tengo tiempo de explicarles. Por hoy, solo les diré que cuiden a Harry aquí, después, de todo, esta casa esta protegida –

Y así, Lily mando una lechuza a sus padres, diciéndoles que usaran la chimenea, para llegar a su casa.

Ya que los hombres se arreglaron, y cambiaron a Harry, bajaron a la cocina, guiados por el delicioso olor a tocino y café que se podía percibir desde arriba.

- Ahora si, Lily, crees que mis labios, son dignos de tocar los tuyos? – Pregunto James, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

- Si – Contesto Lily, riéndose. Y correspondiendo el beso.

- Woau! Evans, no pensé que sabias cocinar – Dijo Sirius, poniendo a Harry en la silla para bebes.

- Pues, para tu información si se cocinar, claro que si quieres, te puedo dar de la papilla que le daba a Harry hecha por James – Dijo Lily mientras bajaba tazas para servir café.

- Pues de tu comida, a la de James, me quedo con la tuya – Dijo Sirius, mientras James lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Ya que desayunaron, llegaron los Sres. Evans, y después de que todos se saludaron y Lily les dio como veinte instrucciones, se desaparecieron de la casa Potter-Evans para aparecer en el cuartel general de la Orden Del Fénix.

Después de una breve reunión, donde asignaron las nuevas lecciones, en ninguna de ellas estuvieron incluidos los merodeadores, Lily, los Weasley, los Cohen, Barton o Geller.

- Albus, me gustaría saber porque no nos incluiste en las misiones – Dijo Martin dirigiéndose al mago. – Tienes alguna queja de nosotros? – Pregunto, ganándole la palabra a sus amigos.

- Por supuesto que no – Contesto Dumbledore con el semblante calmado – Simplemente, creí que ustedes, preferirían estar en la misión, que concierne a la Profecía y a los Potter, o no? –

- Claro que si Dumbledore – Dijo Molly – Bueno, si no hay nada mas, creo que yo y Arthur nos retiramos, deje a los Niños al cuidado de mi hermana, y no me gustaría llegar, y no encontrar casa, con su permiso – Y así, los Weasley dejaron el cuarto, para llegar a su casa, desapareciéndose.

- Bien – Creo que todos tienen ocupaciones en sus trabajos, o en el ministerio o en el hogar, así que, no lo quito mas su tiempo – Dijo Dumbledore, frotándose las manos – Claro, que, Lily, James, si quiero hablar con ustedes, por un momento –

Y uno a uno, fueron abandonando la habitación, para dejar solos a Lily y James, con Dumbledore. – Si me esperan un momento, hay alguien a quien deseo presentarles – Y salio del cuarto, dejando a una pareja confundida.

Ya que regreso – Lily, James, ellos son Alice y Frank Longbottom, Alice, Frank, ellos son los Potter – Dijo Dumbledore, mientras invitaba a sentar a los recién llegados.

- Dumbledore, ya nos conocíamos – Dijo James, mientras chocaba manos con Frank – Si, Albus, de que querías hablarnos? – Pregunto Alice, obviamente, no sabia nada de la profecía.

Y así, Dumbledore volvió a relatar la historia y la profecía, sorprendentemente los Longbottom lo tomaron de una manera mas calmada que los Potter.

- Bien, Dumbledore, creo que debemos de proteger a ambos niños, quizás y mudarnos – Dijo Frank, nervioso.

- No – Dijo James – Voldemort cuenta con aliados en todas partes del globo, seria demasiado arriesgado, aparte, que no acostumbro a huir de los problemas, sino darles frente –

Lily y Alice solo observaban a sus esposos combatir.

- James, honestamente, creo que deberíamos dejar atrás nuestra propia conveniencia, y pensar en los bebes – Dijo Frank. Consiguiendo hacer a James, ponerse de pie . – Mira, Frank, estoy igual de preocupado que tu por mi hijo, pero el que huyamos no va a servir de nada, Voldemort nos podría encontrar, y atraeríamos su atención a pueblos inocentes, a los cuales todavía no les llega el turno de sufrir, y no están listos para sobrevivir un ataque masivo por parte de Voldemort – Y por favor, el hecho de que te estremezcas con escuchar su nombre, me desespera! – Dijo James, pegándole a la mesa con su puño.

- ¡CABALLEROS!- Dijo Dumbledore alzando la voz, para poner orden – Frank, apoyo a James, no podemos permitir que mas gente sufra, aparte, que no es necesario huir para estar a salvo –

- Por favor, Dumbledore – Dijo Alice desesperada – Como esperas que pongamos a salvo a nuestros hijos, quedándonos en un lugar, donde Voldemort nos puede encontrar tan fácilmente como llegando a nuestra casa, a nuestro trabajo –

- Alice, Frank, James, por favor tomen asiento – Dijo Dumbledore.

- Alice, es mucho mas sencillo utilizar la magia blanca para poder combatir a Voldemort, y no rebajarnos a su nivel para huir – Dijo Lily sonando muy segura de si misma – Existe un encantamiento, el cual Dumbledore me recordó anoche, el encantamiento _Fidelio_, lo recuerdas? – Alice y Frank negaron con la cabeza – Bien, el encantamiento consiste en seleccionar a un guardián secreto... – Y así, relato la explicación del hechizo, en algunas partes auxiliada por James y Dumbledore – Entonces, usando esa técnica podríamos estar a salvo, sin tener que huir – Concluyo Lily, tomando asiento de nuevo.

En eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Severus Snape entro por ella.

- Albus, me temo que tengo nuevas noticias – Dijo agitado.

Dumbledore, rápidamente se levanto, y fue hasta el, lo jalo fuera de la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta le pregunto. – Buenas o malas? – A lo que Snape respondió – Buenas para los Longbottom, pero malas para los Potter -.

- Vamos, Severus que pasa? – Cuestiono el mago de ojos azules y gafas de media luna.

- El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha decidido que el bebe Potter es el que mas poder puede tener, así que, los Longbottom pueden respirar aliviados-Contesto Snape, con cierta preocupación en su ojos – Creo que Puede ser una noticia terrible para Lily y Potter-

Dumbledore tomo un respiro largo, y por primera vez en muchos años, su cara se demacro y mostró toda la preocupación que sentía. – Bien, creo que tendré que informar a ambas parejas, no es justo para nadie que solo tu y yo sepamos esto, tengo que pedirte un favor Severus, podrías ayudarme a decirles, creo que en este caso, tienes mas conocimiento que yo, aparte que creo que iré a buscar un libro –

- Pero, Señor, creo que si yo doy la noticia, no saldré vivo de ese cuarto, Potter me matara si le digo que su hijo corre peligro – Contesto Snape, obviamente, no podría resistir el dar una noticia de esa magnitud, a la persona que una vez le salvo la vida – Esta bien, te comprendo. Pero si te pido que me ayudes con los detalles que ha comentado Tom Riddle-

- En ese caso Dumbledore, creo que no seré de mucha ayuda, pero diré todo lo que sepa, y sea de utilidad a los Potter – Dijo Snape mientras abría la puerta y le cedía el paso al director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué hace este traidor aquí? – Pregunto James mirando con odio a Snape. Este solo le respondió con una cínica sonrisa – Este "traidor" como me llamas, sabe información que te puede ayudar a ti, y a tu esposa sangre...- Antes de que terminara la expresión, Dumbledore hizo un ruido con la silla y dijo – Severus, James, no creo que sea el momento para hacer renacer viejas rivalidades, y Snape, en especial, ya se que pasas mucho tiempo entre Mortifagos, pero, no quiero, que empieces a hablar como ellos delante de mi, queda claro – Ambos magos solo asintieron, James tomo su asiento al lado de su esposa, y Dumbledore apareció una silla para Snape, pero este no se sentó – Prefiero terminar con esto de una vez, Dumbledore-

- Bien, yo empezare – Dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – Bien, como ustedes 4 sabrán, Severus Snape, es un espía dentro del circulo mas allegado de mortifagos, pero, yo le confiaría mi vida – Después de esta expresión, James hizo un bufido, pero Dumbledore prosiguió- En este caso, estoy muy agradecido de contar con este tipo de ayuda, porque sin Snape, nos seria imposible saber esta clase de información, Snape, si gustas continuar – Concluyo Dumbledore, tomando asiento.

- Bien, hoy, en una reunión de urgencia en la vieja mansión Riddle, el Señor Oscuro- James lanzo de nuevo un bufido para interrumpir a Snape – No puedes siquiera decir su nombre? – Pregunto James con desesperación, Snape simplemente lo ignoro y continuo – En ese reunión, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, decidió que el personaje al que la profecía de su destrucción se refería, es Harry James Potter Evans, hijo de James Potter y Lilian Evans – Dijo Snape, dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación a Lily – Eso lo ha decidido, por lo que nos comento, porque Harry, al ser el mas semejante a el, puede ser el mas adecuado para destruirlo – Concluyo Snape, Lily sollozaba, mientras los Longbottom no podían evitar sentirse aliviados, Alice pregunto - ¿Semejante? Eso es ilógico, como puede pensar Voldemort, que el pequeño Harry puede ser semejante a el, como se puede considerar el, tan siquiera humano? –

Dumbledore se puso de pie, y respondió – Harry, es sangre mezclada, ya que tiene sangre pura de James, pero sangre Muggle de Lily, así que, eso lo tiene en común con Tom, la Sra. Riddle era sangre pura, de las mejores familias de Inglaterra, mientras que su padre era Muggle. Entonces, Voldemort, al llegar a esa conclusión debe de haber decidido, que Harry es el que lo puede igualar en poder, a lo mejor superarlo –

- Creo que no es el momento, pero, Dumbledore, esto significa que Neville esta a salvo, no nos tenemos que esconder? – Pregunto Frank con cierta pena. – Creo que no, Frank, pero, si me gustaría que lo llevaran a algún lugar apartado de esta guerra, porque no podemos saber si de un momento a otro, Voldemort cambia de parecer – respondió Dumbledore – Se pueden retirar, gracias por venir, y por favor, cuídense -.

- Albus, en ese caso yo también me retiro – Dijo Snape mientras se levantaba y acompañaba hasta la puerta a los Longbottom – Lily, Potter, quiero que sepan, que aunque no seamos muy unidos, siento mucho la carga que cargan ustedes y su bebe –

- Gracias por tu preocupación, Snape – Contesto Lily, honestamente agradecida – Si, Snape, gracias – Contesto James.

Ya que se retiraron Snape, Alice y Frank. Dumbledore se dirigió a los Potter diciendo – Quiero que decidan quien será su guardián secreto ahora mismo, debemos de hacer el hechizo hoy por la noche, no sabemos, cuando atacara Riddle –

- Dumbledore, he pensado que el guardián debería ser Colag... Peter – Dijo James, recordando las palabras de su amigo de la noche pasada. – James, Peter? Pensé que seria Sirius, digo, el es el padrino de Harry, y nuestro mejor amigo – Dijo Lily confundida. – Si amor, yo también pensé en el, pero ayer, me dijo, que prefería que fuera Peter, así el podía cuidar sus espaldas. –

- A decir verdad, es una muy buena idea – Dijo Dumbledore, -bien, iré por Peter, esperen aquí – Y con un PLOF se desapareció.

- Cariño, estas seguro que quieres que Peter, sea el guardián? Digo, tu sabes que no es la persona mas fuerte de carácter o con mas fuerza de voluntad – Lily sonaba muy preocupada por la seguridad de las 2 personas mas importantes para ella – Mira, que hay de Lupin? Estoy segura que el daría la vida por protegernos –

- Lily, créeme. No hay nadie mejor que Peter, ya que el no captara la atención de Voldemort, y si utilizamos a Sirius o Remus, seria demasiado obvio, y sus vidas correrían peligro, mas del que podría soportar – James sonaba muy convencido, Sirius pensaba que Lupin era parte del circulo de Voldemort, así que por esa razón, no lo incluyo en el plan, James estaba seguro de que la confianza de Lunático era completa, así como su lealtad, pero, no quería poner en riesgo su vida, mucho menos con su condición de licántropo, la cual los mortifagos podrían aprovechar – Confía en mi, se lo que hago, y si Dumbledore nos apoya, debe de ser lo correcto a hacer, por favor, te necesito conmigo, Harry te necesita. –

- Claro que estaré ahí para ambos, pero – La voz de Lily empezó a quebrarse – Simplemente, no puede asimilar todo esto, el hecho de que nuestro hijo, corra tanto peligro, James, apenas ayer lo estábamos regañando por robar mi varita y participar en un mini duelo con los hijos de nuestros amigos – Ríos de lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la mujer – Por que no le podemos dar a nuestro Harry una infancia normal, sin miedo a que algún día, el combate final llegue, y se encuentre entre la vida del mundo mágico, o la de el? – James abrazo a su Lily, y la consoló con un beso en su roja cabellera – Lilian, tenemos que superar esto, podemos superarlo, tienes que ser optimista, hay miles de personas capacitadas para combatir a Voldemort, y aplazar el tiempo para el combate final, Harry, te puedo apostar mi escoba, que heredo tu inteligencia, eso es mas que suficiente para derrotar al cretino ese, aparte, que con la resistencia de los Potter, puede hacerlo, no hoy, pero, quizás en 15 años, pueda – James no sonaba tan convencido con quería, pero si lo suficiente para calmar a su mujer – Recuerda, la profecía menciona algo a nuestro beneficio: _Tendrá un poder, que el Señor Oscuro desconocerá _. Eso tiene que contar para algo, ¿no crees? –

- Tienes razón James, podemos, debemos, superar esto – Lily se seco las lagrimas de su mejilla, y paso su mano por las mejillas de su esposo – Te amo, y se que no hay persona a la que mas ame, y necesite en este momento –

Y así se quedaron, viéndose el uno al otro, con su mirada se decían todo lo que se amaban y necesitaban. Después de una hora más o menos Dumbledore llego con Peter y Sirius. Peter se veía nervioso, su voz temblaba – Lily, James, están seguros que quieres que sea yo su guardián secreto? Me siento honrado –

James se separo de su esposa, y se puso de pie para dar la bienvenida a sus grandes amigos – Peter, tu has sido uno de mis mejores amigos, por mas de 8 años, te confió con mi vida, y con la de mi familia, se que no me vas a defraudar –

- Aparte, que si cometes alguna estupidez, yo estaré ahí para matarte con mis propias manos, y hacerlo parecer un accidente – Dijo Sirius, sonando mas serio que bromista.

Peter, solo dirigió una sonrisa forzada a Sirius, y a James una mirada de agradecimiento – James, no te defraudare, primero muerto, antes que delatarlos. Dumbledore ya me explico el proceso, y puedo hacerlo-

- Bien, pero, Dumbledore, por favor, déjanos ir hoy, todavía no dan las 2 de la tarde, y me gustaría pasar el día con mi familia y amigos, puede ser el ultimo DIA en mucho tiempo que podamos estar con ellos – Dijo Lily suplicante. Dumbledore sonrió y dijo – Claro, el hechizo, para asegurarnos de que funcione, es mejor hacerlo de noche, iré a su casa alrededor de las 11 de la noche, esta bien? –

Los 4 ex-alumnos asintieron, y se retiraron. Al llegar a la casa de Lily y James, toda la familia Potter, Evans, y sus amigos incondicionales, estaban ahí reunidos. Era un claro ejemplo de unión, en ese momento no importaba quien era mago, bruja, muggle, hijo de muggles, nada. Simplemente, importaba despedir y demostrar todo el amor que sentían por sus 2 eternos hijos, hermanos, amigos, y su nuevo nieto, sobrino y casi sobrino.

Los niños se encontraban arriba como de costumbre.

- Harry, porque esta toda TU familia y la mía no? – Pregunto Ron.

- No lo se – Contesto Harry obviamente intrigado. Rachel contesto emocionada – A lo mejor te vas a ir de viaje, y es una despedida, no crees? –

- A lo mejor, aunque mi mami no ha empacado nada, pero ya sabes los adultos nunca preparan las cosas bien y siempre salen súper padres –

Giovanna, dejo de jugar con el mechón de su cabello – Oye, Harry no sientes curiosidad por saber a donde vas a ir? – Y Jennifer, asintió, continuando, como si ya planearan esto de mucho tiempo atrás – Si, no te gustaría ir abajo a escuchar tantito de la conversación de los adultos? – Ambas niñas tenían una mirada picara, mientras Ron y Rachel no estaban muy seguros de querer ir, Harry solo pensaba.

- No creo que debamos – Dijo Ron – Aparte, que cualquier lugar a donde vaya Harry nos enteraremos – Todas lo miraron reprobatoriamente, y Jennifer le lanzo fuego con la mirada – Por eso digo, que vamos – Concluyo el mas joven de los Weasley.

Todos los bebes emprendieron, su ya conocida, marcha hacia el piso de abajo. Salían del cuarto de Harry, la puerta de al lado conducía a un cuarto lleno de libros, todo lo contrario al cuarto de Harry, que bien podía servir de cuarto de juegos, tanto infantiles como para adultos, cruzando un pasillo se encontraba una puerta blanca, con cerradura dorada, con el león de Gryffindor marcado en esta, esa era la habitación de los padres de Harry. En el pasillo, habia 2 puertas, una era un armario, para poner abrigos y bolsos, y otra era para el baño de la casa. En medio del armario y el baño, comenzaban unas escaleras con piso blanco perla, igual que el de toda la casa, era tan bonito que parecía mármol. Toda la casa, tenia ese piso, menos el cuarto de Harry, ya que este tenia alfombra. Al llegar al final de la escalera, esperaron en los últimos escalones, intentando escuchar la conversación, las niñas, como eran menos altas que Ron y Harry, estaban sentadas en el piso, mientras que los niños estaban parados en el último escalón.

James, estaba platicando con sus padres – Miren, aparentemente, hay una profecía que dice, que el único con el poder para derrotar a Voldemort – Los Sres. Potter ni siquiera se estremecieron con el nombre – Nacerá al final del mes de julio, nacido de padres que han desafiado a Voldemort mas de 2 veces, y asi sigue la profecía, describiendo a Harry, y a otro niño, el hijo de Frank Longobottom, pero, Voldemort decidió que Harry puede ser mayor amenaza que Neville, así que, Dumbledore, nos encantara con el hechizo _Fidelio_, para así poder poner a salvo a Harry – La mamá de James, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que su padre, daba palmadas de apoyo a su hijo – James, sabes que podrías contar con nuestra ayuda, pero se que tienes tus razones para haber escogido a Peter, las cuales no voy a cuestionar. Pero, hijo, por favor cuida tanto a tu esposa como a tu hijo. Todo mago honrado debe querer a sus padres, amar a su esposa, adorar a su hijo, y utilizar su magia para defender a todo aquel que corra peligro, este es mi dicho, y el de los Potter, así que se, que en ningún momento, lo has quebrantado, James-

- Mi niño, parece apenas ayer, que, te estaba llevando al anden 9 ¾ por primera vez? Lo recuerdas. Creo que en el camino, nos topamos con los Black, que llevaban a su hijo, Sirius, al mismo grado que tu, como muchas veces te he dicho, los Black y los Potter se tenían cierto rencor, por pleitos pasados, pero esa cadena se rompió gracias, a ti y a Sirius – Este ultimo apareció abrazando a la Sra. Potter por atrás – Y desde entonces, hemos sido como hermanos, lo que me hace querer a tus padres, como mis padres, aquellos que nunca tuve –

- Y nosotros, te hemos adorado a ti como a otro hijo – Dijo el padre de James.

Mientras tanto, Lily, explicaba lo mismo a sus padres, su mamá estaba desconsolada, mientras que su padre, intentaba calmar a su esposa, su hermana, mostró cierta preocupación, pero su esposo, estaba totalmente aterrado con la idea de estar rodeados de magos - Entonces, hoy, sera la ultima noche que nos podamos ver – Concluyo Lily, esperando la reaccion de su familia.

- Hija, te podria decir que no hicieras esto, que simplemente esperaras. Pero, lamentablemente, no lo siento asi – Dijo el papá de Lily, abrazando a su esposa.

- Hijita, siento tanto no poder ayudarte – Dijo entre sollozos la madre de Lily. – Lo se, mamá. Pero, espero, que no les pase nada a ustedes, por eso, me gustaria si me prometieran que se van a cuidar, y tu, Petunia, tambien. Vernon, por favor, cuida de mi hermana y mi sobrino, y claro de ti tambien. –

Después que notificaron, Lily y James, a sus familias y, pues los amigos ya sabian todo lo relacionado.

Los bebes, escucharon la historia contada por James a sus padres, y antes de que Rachel y Giovanna empezaran a llorar, Remus, que iba hacia el baño, encontro a los pequeños, y los encamino al cuarto de Harry. Antes de salir, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla – Nada les puede pasar a ninguno de ustedes, no tienen la culpa de haber nacido en estos tiempos – Hizo una pausa y prosiguió hablando a los bebes – Espero que esta mini amistad que tienen a su corta edad, nunca la olviden. Y en el momento en que se vean, en el anden 9 ¾ antes de abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts, se reconozcan y todos vallan a Gryffindor y puedan seguir con las travesuras que sus padres y yo, haciamos. Claro, que las chicas los regañaran, pero podran convencerlas de acompañarlas, pero que estoy haciendo? estoy hablando con bebes! – Exclamo Remus antes de salir del cuarto, pero, algo en su mente, le decia que los niños, habian entendido, mas de lo que debian del asunto.

- Entonces, Harry, eres el unico que puede hacer que siga habiendo muertes por causa de un tipo con capucha negra? – Pregunto Rachel, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Según mi papá – Harry, no entendia nada – Simplemente espero, que no nos separen, chicos.

- Ya va, ya oyeron a Lupin, pase lo que pase, vamos a estar juntos – Dijo Ron, intentando animar a sus amigos. – Aparte, a lo mejor esto es algo bueno, imaginense que Harry derrote al tipo malo, y entonces, seremos amigos del famoso Harry Potter – Todos esbozaron una sonrisa al escuchar a Ron, el tenia mucha razon, pasara lo que pasara, estarian juntos hasta el fin.

James estaba sentado en el estudio, con un vaso de leche y un plato con galletas de Honeydukes en el escritorio. No podía dormir. Los acontecimientos pasados no lo dejaban. De repente, lo interrumpen en una reunión de amigos, para decirle que su hijo es el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort, después que su Harry estaba en grave peligro ya que el entupido cretino de Riddle lo quería matar, para asegurar su camino al triunfo. Y por estas razones, el, su esposa Lily, y Harry tendrían que estar ocultados del mundo exterior, encerrados en su casa del Valle de Godric, ocultados bajo el encantamiento fidelio, esperando un momento desconocido.

Un llanto rompió el silencioso crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, y James se levanto, y se dirigió al cuarto de su bebe, encontrándose en la Puerta con Lily. – Tu tampoco puedes dormir, verdad? – Pregunta la pelirroja a su esposo. – Como se supone que pueda dormir, si se, que las personas mas importantes corren peligro? – Contesto James, mientras su esposa acariciaba su mejilla.

Entraron al cuarto de Harry, y se encontraron con su hijo, llorando inconsolablemente, con sudor en su frente, y los ojos fuertemente apretados.

- ¡HARRY! Despierta! Cariño! – Lily tomo a Harry por los brazos, e intentaba despertarlo – JAMES! Esta en trance, no lo puedo despertar – Cornamenta, no tuvo que escucharlo 2 veces, y saco su varita, apunto con ella a Harry y menciono - ¡_Mentis Serrare! -. _Un rayo azul salio de la punta de su varita, y envolvió al bebe en una niebla blanca azulada, el bebe dejo de llorar, y sus ojos se abrieron de pronto. Sus ojos verdes, los cuales siempre irradiaban vida y felicidad, mostraban tristeza y preocupación (n/a: algo muy raro en un bebe ).

- Lily, lo mejor será que le demos un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar, puedo estar seguro que el entupido de Voldemort, intento entrar en la mente de Harry y causarle algún daño, con el hechizo que le puse, su mente estará cerrada, es imposible que Voldemort pueda romper ese hechizo –

- Esta bien James, quédate con Harry, iré a preparar un biberón – Y Lily deposito a Harry en los brazos de su esposo, y salio de la habitación.

James veía tristeza en los ojos de Harry, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos color almendra se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Perdóname hijo, por traerte a este mundo lleno de sufrimiento y dolor – James arrullaba a su bebe – No es tu culpa, ni la de tu mami, ni mi culpa, que el cretino de Voldemort no tenga sentimientos, y quiera matar a diestra y siniestra – A este punto, James tenia múltiples lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas – Mira, hijo, puede que por un tiempo, no veamos ni a tu nino Sirius, ni a Remus, tampoco podremos ver a Molly, Arthur, Martin, Marian, Mark, Karla, Nicole, Alex, Rachel, Giovanna, Jennifer, Ron – A James le costaba decir estas palabras, que le hicieron ver con claridad cuanto sufrimiento les esperaba – Tampoco podremos ver a tus abuelos, a ninguno de los 4, porque tenemos que escondernos para estar a salvo de las personas malas – De repente James sintió un par de brazos, que lo rodearon por la cintura – No te preocupes, tendremos que estar bien – Lily habia escuchado la mayor parte de la platica que James estaba teniendo con Harry (n/a: Recuerden que los bebes podían hablar y entender gracias al hechizo que Sirius aplico, pero, los bebes casi nunca hablaban con sus padres ). Lily también tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- No debemos de llorar – Dijo Lily, secando con el torso de su mano las lagrimas – Tenemos que ser fuertes, no podemos dejar que Voldemort nos afecte, estaremos a salvo- La mujer ahora secaba las lagrimas de su esposo y lo abrazaba.

- Bien, mira, esta amaneciendo, no debe faltar mucho tiempo antes de que Dumbledore y Peter lleguen – Y así en silencio, los 3, se quedaron viendo a través de la ventana, el precioso amanecer que se veía – Hacia mucho tiempo que no me quedaba a observar esto, siempre que nos levantábamos así de temprano era por alguna misión, o acabábamos de terminar alguna, pero, siempre teníamos demasiadas preocupaciones en la mente como para ponernos a reflexionar, acerca de todo aquello que Voldemort nunca podrá destruir – Decía James mientras veía con ternura el amanecer. – Lily, si quieres puedes ir a alistarte, yo me quedo con Harry – Lily solo asintió, y dio un beso en la frente a Harry y uno en los labios a James.

Después de que Lily se baño y vistió, siguió James. Harry se habia quedado profundamente dormido. Mientras James se bañaba, Lily bajo a preparar el desayuno. Mientras estaba en la cocina, un pequeño PLOP se escucho en la sala.

Lily salio al encuentro de Dumbledore, y para su sorpresa, Sirius, Lupin, todos sus amigos junto con los bebes se encontraban ahí junto a Peter, que se veía nervioso, tenia ojeras, y estaba temblando.

- Hola, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – Pregunto Lily mientras saludaba a Karla, Marian y Nicole.

- Decidimos que íbamos a estar con ustedes antes del hechizo – Contesto Mark.

James bajaba las escaleras, y al encontrarse con sus amigos, sonrió. – Hola, pensé que se iban a olvidar de su amigo que vivirá encerrado hasta que un estupido sea derrotado –

Todos rieron por el comentario de James, ya que después de las situaciones, todavía tenia se chispa y humor.

- Vamos a subir a los bebes para que se despidan de Harry, y nosotros nos podamos despedir de ustedes – Dijo Alex, mientras encaminaba a los niños escaleras arriba.

Ya que todos los peques estaban en el cuarto de Harry, vieron a este, jugar con un campo de Quidditch miniatura. Ron se unió a su juego, y las niñas fueran a buscar algo para jugar ellas, pero Giovanna se detuvo de pronto.

- Chicas, escucharon lo que dijo mi papi – Pregunto la pequeña dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

-Si algo, de que es la ultima noche juntos, no? – Dijo Jennifer, temiendo la respuesta.

- Si, pero, por que será? – Pregunto Giovanna – Le preguntamos a los niños aquellos? –

Todas asintieron levemente con la cabeza, y fueron hacia Ron y Harry, apagaron el juego de Quidditch.

- ¡ HEY! Por que haces eso? quien te crees? – Pregunto Ron, mientras sus orejas se ponían de un tono similar al de su cabello, lo cual no era buena señal en un Weasley.

- Si nos escuchan por un momento, tenemos algo muy importante que discutir con ustedes – Dijo Rachel imitando la voz de la mamá de Harry.

- Bien, que es? No nos interesa saber cual de ustedes 3 tiene el cabello más bonito, créeme. La ultima vez que nos preguntaron eso, Salí con un moretón en la pierna y un rasguño en el brazo, así que, mas les vale que no tenga nada que ver con su pelo – Dijo Harry recordando el dolor que sentía esa vez.

- No tiene nada que ver con nuestro cabello, y ese moretón no te dolió tanto, porque estaba descalza- Dijo Giovanna – Lo que queremos discutir con ustedes, es que hace rato escuchamos a mi papi decir que esta seria la ultima noche juntos, y quería saber si ustedes saben porque ya no nos vamos a poder ver –

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas confusas. – Pero, no crees que sea ese viaje del que escuchamos hablar a los adultos, ese al que Harry a lo mejor iba – Dijo Ron haciendo memoria.

Todos se quedaron pensando, hasta que Jennifer interrumpió ese silencio – Pero, en ese caso, porque dicen que estamos en peligro, yo escuche a mi mami que todos corríamos peligro, y que a lo mejor tendríamos que dejar la ciudad, nuestra casa, familia, amigos, TODO! – Termino diciendo.

- Mira, pase lo que pase no nos van a poder separar, siempre vamos a hacer amigos, o no?- Dijo Ron abrazando a Jennifer.

Rachel y Giovanna estaban sentadas en el piso, buscando alguna razón suficientemente buena, como para separarlas de sus amigos.

- Miren, si esta es nuestra ultima noche juntos, lo mejor será pasarla bien, no creen? – Dijo Harry.

Giovanna se levanto – Sip, pero, primero, creo que tenemos que hacer una promesa, porque la verdad yo no quiero quedarme sin ver a ninguno de ustedes –

- Bueno, lo haremos, dijo Rachel levantándose, y buscando algo con la mirada en el cuarto, hasta que su mirada se encontró con su chamarra tirada en el piso, corrió hacia esta, y comenzó a buscar desesperada en los bolsillos. Todos la miraban extrañados, hasta que saco una pequeña bolsa de plástico. – Miren, esto, lo encontré en el sótano de mi casa- Dijo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos y mostraba el paquetito. – Estaba junto a un álbum de fotos, y en todas las imágenes, aparecían distintas personas, usando estas pulseras- Y saco unas pulseras cristalinas, con pequeñas estrellas plateadas. – Por lo que pude entender, todas las personas que estaban ahí, eran amigos, y en una de las fotos aparecían nuestros padres, así que cada uno va a tomar una de estas pulseras- En ese momento, Giovanna se acerco, y miro detenidamente las pulseras. – ya se que son! mi mamá me comento que estas pulseras se crearon hace muchísimo tiempo, y cada vez que una amistad cumplía su promesa, se creaban otras mas, es algo complicado, pero creo que recuerdo lo que hay que recitar, para validar la promesa-.

Ron, aparentemente emocionado por esto, dijo – entonces, que esperamos? –

Jennifer ayudo a su amiga a repartir las pulseras, después Giovanna fue diciendo lo que tenían que hacer. – Miren, primero, vamos a formar una estrella, tomándonos de las manos, ya que es la forma que esta en las pulseras, luego, vamos a cerrar los ojos, y concentrarnos en que queremos que en el momento indicado, nos volveremos a ver, y después repitan después de mí:

" _Los buenos amigos que crearon estas pulseras, nunca contaron con la seguridad que algún día llegarían a nuestras manos. _

_Muchas han sido las amistades que han fracasado, pero mas las que han progresado._

_No importa si lo tiempos son de oscuridad o de luz, si en nuestras vidas exista la felicidad o la tristeza, el destino de la amistad, nos guiara al mismo lugar, en el mismo momento, para reencontrarnos y así poder continuar lo que dejamos sin terminar._

_No importa lo que pase en el futuro, que formara parte del pasado en el momento en el que nuestras miradas se crucen de nuevo, cualquier problema que uno tenga, podremos resolverlo._

_Hay que hacer nuevos amigos, pero debemos conservar los viejos, los primeros son de plata, pero lo segundos, son de oro. Nuestra amistad debe ser como el oro: resistente, brillante, bonita, segura, valiosa._

_El día en el que nos encontremos, el pasado no importara, sino el presente, y el futuro que juntos, debemos construir"._

Todos repitieron estas palabras, después de los primeros 2 renglones, las palabras comenzaron a fluir, como esa canción que te sabes de memoria, y que no necesitas escuchar la voz del cantante. Al terminar, una luz brillante, resistente y frágil, poderosa y débil. Todos abrieron los ojos, y en ese momento, se dieron cuenta que el día llegaría, el día en el que su amistad continuara, llegaría, y cada uno lo sentiría como el momento adecuado.

Abajo en la reunión de los adultos todos recordaban la vez que se pusieron la pulsera de la amistad, al parecer, todos la tenían aun, puesta en su muñeca, como la primera vez que recitaron el hechizo.

Dumbledore entro en la sala – Se que todos no queremos que el momento del hechizo pase, pero ya es tiempo – Menciono, con cierta lastima en la voz. Pues el sabia que existía la posibilidad de que nunca más estuvieran todos juntos.

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, derramaron lágrimas, rieron, se abrazaron, todos sentían mucha tristeza, habían sido amigos desde Hogwarts, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos: sus noviazgos, travesuras, exámenes, carreras, trabajos, bodas, hijos.

Habían estado ahí en la tristeza y en la felicidad, en la confianza y en la inseguridad, en el día y en la noche. Todos sentían que una amistad como esa, no la volverían a encontrar, ya que sus días dorados, se habían prolongado por mas tiempo de lo normal. Y todos agradecían eso, pero también, lamentaban el hecho de que se tuvieran que separar, por razones fuera de su alcance.

Ya que todos se fueron, solo quedaron Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore y los Potter.

- Bien, creo que tendremos que comenzar, Sirius, te tienes que retirar, te dejaremos a solas con tus amigos para que te despidas, vamos Peter –

Y ambos magos salieron de la sala dirigiéndose al estudio.

- Bien, creo que eso es todo, por el momento – Dijo Sirius frotándose las manos, conteniendo las lagrimas dentro de sus ojos. – James, quiero que sepas que te quiero mas que a mi vida, eres mi hermano, no se que voy a hacer sin ti, y mas te vale que te cuides y cuides a tu familia, ya que si algo les pasa, te juro por mi vida que me voy a vengar de quien sea que quiera hacerles daño – A este punto Sirius y James estaban abrazados llorando. James intentaba calmarse a si mismo y a su amigo. – Canuto, amigo, tú sabes que eres más que mi hermano, no hay una palabra para decirte lo que significas para mí. estuviste conmigo en todos los momentos de mi vida desde que entre a Hogwarts, me ayudaste a patearle el trasero a Quejicus, juntos descubrimos el secreto de Remus, nos convertimos en animagos por ayudarlo, me hiciste el paro con Lily, juntos decidimos nuestra profesión, eres mi padrino de bodas, y el de mi niño. Cuídate mucho, no quiero que nada te pase, no te arriesgues demasiado Canuto, por favor – James estaba llorando mucho. Lily solo los miraba, abrazando a Harry, y una lágrima corría por sus mejillas. Sirius rompió el abrazo, y se dirigió a la pelirroja. – Mira, Evans, al principio, cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, me pareciste una niñita perfecta, hija de mami, pero, me fui dando cuenta que no eras como las demás, eras fuerte y segura de ti misma, y pensé que tu si tenias ojos, porque fuiste una de los poquitas que se negó a los encantos de Cornamenta, pero me equivoque. Tu eres como mi hermana chiquita, y el hecho de que estés con mi mejor amigo, me llena de felicidad. Pero, por favor cuídate y ayuda a James a que no caiga en la desesperación, se tienen que ayudar mutuamente para poder poner a salvo a su hijo. No tengan miedo, no dejare que nada les pase. – Concluyo abrazando a su amiga, y dándole un beso en la frente.

Después de que se despidieron, Sirius se desapareció, para llegar a su departamento, y tirarse en el sillón, llorando.

- Bien – Dijo Dumbledore cerrando un libro que daba el aspecto de tener ya muchas leídas – Ya saben lo básico, Peter, por favor di lo que te dije que debías hacer – Pettigrew solo asintió, y Dumbledore lo apunto con su varita.

- _" Guardián secreto, tendrás sobre tus hombros, la carga de esconder la vida de 3 personas, muy importantes para el mundo mágico, y para ti mismo" – _

_- En mi mente estará el paradero de Lily Potter, James Potter y Harry Potter, y ninguna otra mente, deberá tener ese conocimiento –_

Al concluir esto, Dumbledore menciono unas extrañas palabras en un dialecto muy bello y fuerte, una luz blanca salio de la varita del mago que saco, a su vez, sombras de Lily, James y Harry, introduciéndolas en la mente del mago Pettigrew.

- Dumbledore, en ese momento ya no veía a los Potter, solo a Pettigrew. – Bien Pete, eso es todo, Lily, James, el hechizo ha salido excelente. La única persona que ahora los puede ver, es Peter – Dicho esto, se inclino a modo de despedida, y se desapareció.

- Muchísimas gracias, Peter, sabes lo que esto significa para mi – Dijo James estrechando la mano del mago de corta estatura. – El placer es mió, James. Daré mi vida por protegerlos – Lo que ninguno de los Potter sabia, era que Peter no era honesto con ellos. Por que una noche antes...

FLASH BACK

- Mi señor, yo se quien será el Guardián secreto de los Potter – Dijo Peter Pettigrew con voz temblorosa.

Se encontraba en una sala grande, oscura, con muebles cubiertos por sabanas color negro, una silla parecida a un trono, se encontraba al centro.

- Bien Colagusano, dime – Dijo una voz que salía de la silla-trono, esa voz erizaba los pelos de la nuca a cualquiera, era fría como el hielo, silbaba como una serpiente. La silla lentamente fue girando, para mostrar una figura alta, tapada con capucha negra, lo único que sobresalía de su rostro, eran unos ojos rojos sangre, y manos alargadas frotándose una a la otra. Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de los últimos 7 años, el mago que ha acabado con muchísimas muertes en su lucha por poder, su gran rencor hacia la sociedad muggle, su desprecio a los hijos de muggles.

- Soy, yo, mi Lord – Tom Riddle se paro de pronto, saco su varita, y dijo _Crucio_, Peter se retorcía en el suelo. – Júrame que dices la verdad – Peter solo alcanzo a decir un leve, - Si- .

- Bien, tendrás que continuar con tu gran farsa, deja que el inútil de Black siga creyendo que el hombre lobo es el traidor, deja que James piense lo que quiera, que piense que el y su estupida familia, no esta en peligro. –

FIN FLASH BACK

Y así fue como ocurrió, 2 semanas después, Voldemort llego a casa de los Potter, atacando primero a James, que murió por la maldición _Avada Kedavra_, en un intento de enfrentarse a Voldemort, y salvar a su familia.

Lily, abrazo a Harry, y al no querer dejarlo murió de la misma manera que su esposo.

Después que el pequeño Potter, quedo indefenso, el mago se preparo para dirigir la temible maldición a Harry, pero por una extraña razón el rayo de luz verde reboto en la frente del bebe, y le dio de lleno a Voldemort. Destruyéndolo así, algunos dijeron que murió, otros seguían alerta. No todos se hicieron a la idea, de que Voldemort fue derrotado por un bebe, solo dejando una cicatriz en forma de relámpago, en la frente de Harry Potter, algo por lo que seria reconocido hasta el final de los días.

Después de la noche en que Voldemort cayo, Harry se quedo sin padres, fue a vivir con la hermana de Lily, Petunia Dursley, quien era muggle, y junto con su esposo Vernon y su hijo de la misma edad de Harry. Durante 11 años Harry, tendría que vivir alejado del mundo que lo apreciaba e idolatraba como su héroe, lejos de su mundo. Lo único que podía conectarlo con la sociedad mágica, era su cicatriz y la pulsera de amistad.

Muchas cosas pasaron por culpa de Colagusano, Sirius fue a casa de los Potter en cuanto se entero. Al llega ve la casa destruida, un caos total en la calle, y encuentra a Hagrid, cargando a Harry en los brazos.

- Hagrid, hola, mira, yo soy el padrino de Harry, así que creo que debo encargarme de el, ahora que Lily y James...- Sirius todavía no asimilaba el hecho de que 2 de sus mejores amigos, estuvieran muertos, y todo por culpa de una sola persona.

- Black, lo siento, tengo ordenes de Dumbledore de llevar al pequeño con sus tíos muggles- Hagrid también estaba triste, y hubiera preferido estar cumpliendo cualquier otra orden, que no fuera esa, o que no estuviera causada por la muerte de 2 excelentes personas.

- Si, Hagrid, te entiendo, no te preocupes, llévate a Harry, Dumbledore tiene razón – Sirius sabia que Albus estaba haciendo esto, para que Harry tuviera una infancia mas o menos normal, lejos del mundo que tanto daño le habia causado. Después de todo, todavía quedaban mortifagos, que intentarían vengar la perdida de su amo. – Puedes llevarte mi moto, yo ya no la ocupare mas- Hagrid se extraño con esto, ya que esa moto era muy importante para el joven, pero en ese momento, en la mente de Sirius Black lo único que habia, era un enorme deseo de vengar la muerte de Lily y James, no iba a descansar hasta que Colagusano pagara su traición.

Y después de que Sirius vio a Hagrid despegar en su tan querida moto, con Harry, saco su varita, y salio a la calle, dispuesto a preguntar a cualquier persona que se encontrara cerca, por el paradero de Peter Pettigrew.

Aunque no tuvo que buscar mucho, porque, a lo lejos vislumbro una silueta que corría apresuradamente, tenia corta estatura, y unos cuantos kilos de mas.

Peter Pettigrew llego al frente de la casa donde los Potter vivían, hasta hace unas horas, y se encontró con Sirius Black mirándolo con el mas intenso odio que podía albergar un ser humano.

- COMO PUDISTE TRACIONAR A NUESTROS AMIGOS ESTUPIDA RATA! – Sirius agarra a Peter por el cuello, y lo estrello a un poste. – ELLOS CONFIARON EN TI! –

- Sirius, no tienes idea- Pettigrew tartamudeaba, y temblaba – El me obligo, Canuto, no te imaginas todas las cosas que tiene para torturar –

- Ellos hubieran resistido todo eso por ti – Sirius apuntaba su varita a Colagusano – Despídete, no voy a permitir que el culpable de la Muerte de mis amigos, se quede impune-

- No! NO! NO! Sirius, bájame, déjame, AUXILIO! ALGUIEN AYUDEME! –

Al instante todos los aurores y de mas servidores del ministerio que se encontraban en la calle, llegaron. Solo alcanzaron a ver un destello rojo, y a Sirius Black, gritando y riéndose como loco. A sus pies, estaba un meñique, el meñique de Peter Pettigrew.

Fue todo lo que quedo de el, Sirius fue mandado a Azkaban, por su traición y el asesinato en contra de Peter Pettigrew. Destinado a sentencia perpetua por servir al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Remus Lupin estaba devastado, no podía creer que Lily y James estuvieran muertos. El día de su sepulcro, el ambiente era triste, todos lloraban en silencio. Parecía que hasta el cielo lamentara su muerte, llovía como nunca, el día era gris, opaco, oscuro. Como si la chispa de Lily y James, fuera la del Sol, y ahora estuviera extinta.

Molly y Arthur Weasley, acababan de ser padres por séptima vez, Molly dio luz a una preciosa niña con el cabello pelirrojo, y ojos almendrados. Llamada Ginebra Molly Weasley. Aunque todos le decían Ginny. Los Weasley siguieron viviendo en su casa, todos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny. Poco a poco, fueron creciendo. Los Weasley siempre lamentarían la muerte de Lily y James, pero a pesar de eso, seguían siendo, una familia perfecta, en muchos sentidos.

Nicole y Alex Barton, después de la muerte de sus amigos, y la caída de Voldemort. Decidieron que Londres, no era el mejor lugar para criar a su hija Giovanna, ya que, después de todo, ellos habían peleado contra los mortifagos, y seguían siendo el blanco de la venganza de estos. Así que la familia Barton, decidió mudarse a Roma, Italia.

Martin y Karla Cohen, estaban devastados, ya que Lily era la mejor amiga de Karla, y James, era muy importante para ambos. Su hija Rachel, comenzó a mostrar signos de magia, y decidieron que seria mejor para ella, vivir lejos de la comunidad que habia ocasionado que a tan corta edad sufriera la perdida de 2 personas, que eran como tíos para ella. No querían que sufriera ni estuviera en peligro, con todos los mortifagos siguiendo a los que ayudaron a la caída de su señor. Ya que la familia de Martin, tenia varias propiedades en el continente, decidieron, tomar una en Paris, Francia. Así Rach podría estudiar en el colegio Eiffel.

Marian y Mark, tomaron la decisión de dejar Londres, junto con todos los malos recuerdos que les ocasionaba, para irse a comenzar de nuevo, junto a su hija Jennifer. Vendieron su casa de Inglaterra, y compraron una en Atenas, Grecia. Ahí su hija podría estudiar en el colegio Acrópolis de Grecia, el cual a simple vista eran ruinas turísticas, pero, debajo de este, estaba un magistral colegio de hechicería.

Y así, todos tomaron caminos distintos. Aunque, Harry, Ron, Jennifer, Giovanna y Rachel, seguían teniendo un lazo muy especial, que en el momento adecuado, daría la señal que significaría el Reencuentro.


End file.
